A Drink
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Diogenes drops in on Pendergast and Corrie. LEMON.


This one was a doozy. Over a week of thought, countless tries and even some pen and paper attempts...

It was rough but it came out pretty damn close to my perfect vision. Pardon the slow/uneasy start, it was the hardest part, especially since I know this is a very unlikely and unorthodox situation. More importantly, this is for Third Phoenix who has been an inspiration and helped set up the basic premise for this. Enjoy!  
_~~~

There was a full fire burning in the fireplace and it served as the library's only source of light. The flames ushered in a dreamily dark atmosphere as shadows staggered against the furniture and bookshelves. The rich color of the aged furniture was like milk chocolate against the fire. Above all that on solid earth was a ceiling that appeared grey in the particular light.  
In an armchair across from a loveseat and next to an end table sat a handsome intruder. He cradled a glass of absinthe between his fore and middle finger, the bulbous basin rested against the digits and his palm. His right leg was folded over his left.  
"_Frater_," the man said with a grin.  
A cold since that defied the hot fire arose.  
"To what do I owe this visit, Diogenes?" Pendergast asked.  
"Can a brother not visit a brother?" the other man asked.  
Three people were in that library: two men and one purple haired teenager. A cold, invisible wall stood between the seated Diogenes and standing Aloysius. Corrie stood next to the good man, her heart beating fast. This was the closest she had ever come to the other brother. She knew how dangerous the man sitting in this room was. But standing before the mad Diogenes, her fear came not from being in the presence of a madman, but just how un-mad he looked. In his straight black pants and wool sweater Diogenes was a very handsome man; a very handsome Pendergast.

Pedergast stood stoically, just staring at his brother.

"_Frater_, I mean you no harm," Diogenes sipped, "You or Miss Swanson."  
Corrie swallowed hard at the mention of her name. She knew something was going to happen, she was mentally prepping herself. Would she end up throwing herself on top of Diogenes to save Pendergast? Would she need to (attempt) to wrestle him to the ground? Her fists clenched.  
"Relax yourself, Miss Swanson," said Diogenes dismissively, "No harm shall come to you."  
"Well sorry if I don't take your word," hissed Corrie.  
"But as I was saying," Diogenes began to say, "I am here solely for peaceful purposes."  
Pendergast sipped from his glass. Diogenes mirrored the action.  
"Leave, Diogenes."  
"Perhaps when my drink is finished."  
Diogenes placed his drink on the nearby end table and arose from his seat. He purposely erected himself swiftly, but with grace. Pendergast did not bat an eyelash. As if being carried by a current the younger man drifted toward the fireplace, turned at an angle. The red-orange glow behind his tall figure casted a sinister glow around him. His hazel eye, flecked with browns and greens, was complimented by the flame. His blue eye could not have stood out more, it's milky coloration too dull and cool for the surroundings.

A long time had passed. The threesome all sitting in the library. The fire still burned heartily and alcohol in both glasses. Pendergast and Corrie sat opposite Corrie in the armchair. They were not at the complete ends of the seat, but rather close enough for comfort. Pendergast, a glass of absinthe in hand, took a short sip. Diogenes mirrored this action. Corrie, without a glass, sat quiet (as much as it pained her).  
"Now is this not a charming evening?" the bearded man asked.  
"Charming may not the correct word," replied his brother.  
"Увлекательные? _Lepidus?"_  
_Try bullshit, _thought Corrie.

Some time went by, the two men sipping from their glasses and exchanging cold conversation. Corrie couldn't help but notice Diogenes sneaking peaks at her beyond normal conversation. Her nose scrunched a bit as she tried to ignore the glances. When she thought it was all psychological warfare, Diogenes arose from his seat and placed his glass on the end table.  
"Miss Swanson. What was your favorite high school subject?" the younger man asked.

"I didn't have one."  
"Oh come now, you must have. The classics? Latin perhaps?"  
"I didn't go to some hoity-toity private school," the young woman sneered, "I took a mandatory gym class and algebra II."  
"You are very luck, Aloysius. Miss Swanson is very capable and with a fair amount of wit."  
Diogenes stepped a step from his chair. Pendergast took a deep sip from his glass.  
"Very lucky, _frater_."  
He stepped a bit closer toward Corrie.  
The Pendergasts continued to share stale banter. With each retort Diogenes came a bit closer to Corrie, to which both she and the blonde man beside her noticed.  
"You should take your leave," Pendergast said seriously.  
"But we're having such a lovely time."  
"I insist you leave, Diogenes."  
"_Frater-"  
_"Leave-"  
Diogenes brought his lips to Corrie's for an intense kiss. Using her surprise as a tool against her, Diogenes pushed his tongue inside Corrie's mouth and explored her wet cavity. He moved his tongue around and forced Corrie's to taste the licorice-flavored green fairy.  
Angered, Pendergast sprung to his feet to yank his brother off Corrie. But before his hands could touch Diogenes the younger man pulled off Corrie, turned on his heels and pushed into Pendergast, kissing him as deeply as Corrie. Pendergast stumbled back and, encouraged by Diogenes force against him, fell back onto the floor.  
This didn't stop Diogenes, who put even more into the kiss. He held the back of Aloysius's blonde haired head and forced Pendergast into the kiss. Corrie tried to leap to the recue was easily pushed away.  
In control, the redhead groped Pendergast. The blonde man gasped in the kiss but this only encouraged the evil one. He intensified the kiss and rubbed Pendergast's sensitive region, growing hard himself.  
"Get off him you sick fuck!" Corrie exclaimed, trying once again to pull Diogenes off her friend.

Diogenes allowed himself to be pulled back, catching his balance as Corrie got down next to Pendergast.  
"Ah, brother! Look! It wasn't so bad!"  
Pendergast inhaled deeply, trying to control himself. His brother, on the other hand, did no such thing. The hopeful start of an erection was present through his pants.  
Corrie held Pendergast and couldn't help but feel a twinge of arousal seeing Pendergast's own asset being to rise.  
"Corrie look away," the Special Agent said with heavy strain in his voice.  
"It's ok, Pendergast," she said. She bit her lip, but ultimately added in a whisper, "I've seen a hard-on before."  
The older brother looked Corrie in the eyes. Something about how the warm fire shadowed her face was new and very attractive. She could see he wanted to object but Corrie didn't let him. She came down for her own kiss, tasting his drink. Without any faking she moaned in his mouth. Taking her queue Pendergast adjusted himself so he was semi-cradling Corrie in his arms.  
Diogenes stepped back, watching every movement and feeling his own member harden by the second.

"We cannot continue-"  
"I'm hot, your kind of drunk."  
Corrie went in for a fresh kiss. This time, the older man played an active roll and took control of both the kiss and situation. He crept his hand up under her shirt and undid her bra, helping her slide the garment down. Under her shirt Pendergast could see her free breasts jiggle with her movements. Corrie could feel Pendergast's hard cock under his pants. She was ready for it.  
She looked at him in the eye, brushing stray hairs from her face, "Get in the chair."  
Pendergast smiled, somewhat mischievously. He did sit into the nearest armchair and undid his belt. The bulge in his pants was noticeable, and when the pant fabric and underwear was out of the way it sprung out in an impressive point. Pendergast rain a hand through his hair.  
The young woman, happy with what she saw, took no time at all to remove her pants.  
"Miss Swanson, come closer," instructed Pendergast.  
In her black panties she walked over to the older man, who carefully slid the fabric down to her knees. Figures he'd do that.  
Corrie shook her panties down and kicked them back away from her. She smiled at Pendergast. With her one hand she briefly rubbed her aroused flesh and her other palm she moistened with her saliva. She ran the wet palm down his shaft to add some lubrication. Feeling confident, Corrie stepped off the ground and onto Pendergast, allowing herself to take some of his manhood inside of her.  
From off a few feet Diogenes watched, his cock hard with hot arousal. A sly grin on his face, he thought it was a classic touch that his brother brought one hand to Corrie's cheek and another on her hip.  
Pendergast inhaled deeply, enjoying the tight squeeze Corrie provided, "Easy, there is no rush."  
Corrie allowed herself to slide a bit and then brought herself up. It was a bit dry, so she tried to smoothen the ride by licking her fingers and rubbing the insertion area. Slowly, she was able to take and more comfortably, adjusting to Pendergast's size. With time she was able to comfortably slide up and down Pendergast's dick, riding him sufficiently. She began to moan, causing Pendergast a special delight knowing she was satisfied. As for him, he could feel her warm juice run down his shaft and soak some of his pants.  
Corrie, wanting more, tried to push herself down as far as she could go. Every inch taken was a new feeling that sent a hot wave up her body. She sped up her momentum and in her intensity ripped her shirt off, tossing it away onto the other loveseat.  
"My Miss Swanson, lovemaking makes you aggressive," cooed Aloysius.  
Ecstasy washed over both Corrie and Pendergast as she rode him hard in the chair. Moaning and sweating, she closed her eyes and adjusted herself so her face a bit closer to the blonde man's chest.  
In the visual blackness she imaged the hard digit penetrating her and forcing a path she never knew. She felt Pendergast's hands travel around her hips and over her breasts. He rubbed her nipple and caressed her sides with care. His fingers were thin but smooth and masterfully manipulated.

She felt no alarm when she felt a hand on her buttocks, rubbing and caressing them gently. The hands rubbed up and around her fair cheeks. Still not alarmed, but different when the hand wandered to between her cheeks. It was very new territory, but the hands felt good. Even when the hands used a finger to massage her second opening Corrie was alright. She sighed deeply, but smiled. It was a fresh sensation.  
It was when she felt a moist finger around her second hole did some alarm go off. The digit moved around and pressed lightly the tight flesh. It was then Corrie thought about how many hands she felt on her body. One... two... three... two... four...  
Her eyes shot open as she began to feel a thick insertion into her backside. The large, fleshy appendage pushed deeper and deeper inside. Corrie gripped Pendergast's shoulders.  
"Veh-very good, Miss Swanson," Diogenes whispered in her left ear.  
With a rhythm he pushed himself in and out of Corrie's backside until she opened and allowed him to better slide. He gained speed and was almost matching Pendergast.  
"Get away from her," growled Pendergast.

"No!" Corrie exclaimed abruptly, "Just let him..."  
She was beginning to enjoy this. The feeling of having two men fill her was rapidly becoming an intensely pleasurable sensation. Both Pendergasts were large inside her tight orifices. She could hear them both pant and moan, quietly, the gentlemen they were.

"You're doing very well," Aloysius whispered in her right ear.  
"You must enjoy this deep inside you," Diogenes said lowly, in a husky tone.  
"It's all good..."  
"Your body is beautiful."  
"You take it all so well."  
Corrie began to feel hotter than ever as she felt Diogenes push harder inside of her, his cock deep inside her ass. She stopped trying to be subtle; she panted and moaned as loud as it came up through her throat.  
"You must feel so good."  
"What's the word? Your _pussy_ must be enjoying my brother."  
A chill went down her spine with the bearded man's whispers. That phrase put into perspective of exactly what she doing; making love to a blonde man while being fucked by a madman.  
Corrie, needing to feel some intimacy, pulled Pendergast's head close so she could engage in a kiss. The lip lock wasn't rough, but matched her motions. Diogenes, taking note, switched his tempo to be opposite of Pendergast's. When one was inside the other was out. It was a new perspective. One hole filled as the other vacant.  
"God, harder!"  
Both men obliged, but for different reasons. The Special Agent took hold of Corrie's hips and took control of how much cock she got. In the back Diogenes put his hips into his actions like never before. The three bounced and thrust in that regal chair.  
"It's time for something new," Diogenes whispered.  
Without any prompting he pulled out of Corrie completely, leaving an ultimate vacancy inside of her. He moved back and sat himself on the loveseat, watching his brother and the young woman.  
"Aloysius, don't be selfish," said the younger man, "Shouldn't you bring oral pleasure to Miss Swanson? So unselfishly?"  
Pendergast's eyes narrowed. Both he and Corrie knew what he was doing. But to Corrie it wasn't a bad idea. She looked deeply into his silvery eyes and Pendergast was quick enough to pick it up. He released her hips allowing Corrie to get up off his cock. The blonde stood up, his intimate flesh slick with Corrie.  
"On the floor," Corrie said.  
"There are more dignified ways-"  
"What? You thought you're the only one who get's mouth love?"  
The older man knew what she was getting at. Following her instruction he laid on his back, an oriental rug separating him from the hardwood floor. Awkwardly, Corrie positioned herself so her womanhood was at Pendergast's helm. He pulled her lower back closer and eagerly licked her wet lips. His tongue ran through her folds and enjoyed the taste.

From the loveseat, Diogenes jerked his cock watching the 69 unfolding. Corrie's body and skill was a nice treat, but watching something physically on top his brother was a rush all on its own.  
Corrie easily took Pendergast's shaft into her mouth, paying special attention to the pink tip which she sucked on well. Licking around the head, she then allowed her saliva to drip down his flesh. The teenager lowered herself to take more and more into her mouth. Pendergast, encouraged, intensified his own oral giving's by not only licking around, but attempting to insert his mouth muscle inside of her to the best of his abilities.

Feeling more comfortable, she brought herself up and down on the shaft faster and deeper, using her tongue to draw circles and lick a few special areas.  
The oral sex continued until Pendergast felt a new feeling make itself known. In a race against his own body he put all he had into pleasuring Miss Swanson. He brought his finger up to rub her where he could and attempted to suck her clit. If not her clit, he sucked and licked her intimate flesh with a refined attitude. The blonde sucked her clit harder and harder, feeling Corrie squirm on top of him until she could take it no more. She stopped sucking, instead gripping her hands onto the rug.  
Underneath, Pendergast licked around and played with her clit until the sweet relief came upon Corrie and the warm waves of her orgasm flowed through her body. As a reward, he happily enjoyed some of the warm lubricant that dripped from inside her.  
Now it was Corrie's turn. She was fatigued, but brought her lips back to Pendergast's tip. She licked and sealed her lips around his glands. Adjusting her weight, she took her dominant hand and jerked him hard and fast. Pendergast gasped at this unexpected turn of events.  
That was it. Watching Corrie jerk Aloysius was the end. Diogenes got up from his seat and shoved about an inch of his cock inside Corrie's mouth. The new feeling of her mouth helped put him over the edge. A few small jerks near his base and before she had a chance to object her mouth was filled with warm cum. She swallowed and continued to jerk Aloysius until his end came, covering her hand in his own seed.  
Once he was finished, Pendergast adjusted himself and pulled Corrie into a cuddle on the floor. He wiped some of the semen from her lips and manipulated her wrist to wipe the cum on her hand to his shirt. Holding her head on his chest, the blonde brother brushed any hair from her face.  
Diogenes stood up, putting his flaccid member back into his pants. He stared at his brother and Corrie on the floor. He turned to leave, but on his way out he flicked his wrist against his absinthe glass, knocking it over. The leftover liquid pooled on the floor, the glass cracked heavily.

"My drink is now finished."


End file.
